


Patterned Red and Black

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, victor hugo - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Les Mis meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame.





	Patterned Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grrrantaire (A great friend and the Bossuet of my friends)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grrrantaire+%28A+great+friend+and+the+Bossuet+of+my+friends%29).



A drowsy Florent Joly frowned as he helped a drunk Emeric Grantaire back to his rickety little flat on a dark cold night - "Oof - 'Taire-" he whined softly as Grantaire leaned on him and dragged his feet


End file.
